starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikto
Coming from the treacherous world of Kintan, the humanoid Niktos have developed into a race of alert, stubborn beings. They have been forced to contend with numerous hazards of their homeworld, such as spinedragons, tuskbeasts, and trogwhales. Many off-worlders view them as barbarians and grunts, but they have developed a rich, technologically-sound culture on Kintan, and have cooperated within their social structure to continue their future. There are five sub-races of Nikto, each adapted to the regions of Kintan that they inhabit. Their overall appearance is fairly constant: Rough skinned, flat nosed, opaque eyed, approximately 1.6 to 2.0 meters in height, basic humonoid shape. Each have a clear, keratin-like second eyelid that can be closed to allow sight in harsh conditions. And, they are tough, reliable fighters. The most common and recognizable Nikto is the Kadjain'sa or "Red". Superbly adapted to desert and sun-baked environments, they have eight small, stubby horns over their brows. Their flat noses have a protective flap, preventing sand and other contaminants from being inhaled. They also have a pair of small breathing tubes on their necks, to aid in harsh conditions. The Kadas'sa, or "Green" come from the forests, and resemble their desert-dwelling cousins closely, but they are avid tree-climbers. The other three, the Esral'sa, Gluss'sa, and M'shento'su, are slightly different from the other more common Niktos. These lack the inherant stubby horns, substituting small "fins" or ridges on their heads, and range in skin color from grey to yellow. They usually originate from the extreme regions of Kintan; the rugged mountains, the scattered islands, and other places of differing temperatures. They acknowledge and respect other races of the galaxy, but believe that theirs is a superior one, and will defend this belief against those that challenge it. They also perform very well in groups, each one knowing the capabilities of the others, and overcoming the odds through teamwork. A number of Nikto have left Kintan and found employment in Hutt-run organizations, since the presence of Hutt influence is entrenched in Nikto culture. This is not surprising, given Kintan's proximity to the region known as Hutt Space, though many off-worlders stipulate that the natives of Kintan are nothing more than slaves to the Hutts' bidding. Some have decided to go elsewhere, however, and joined other organizations, a few even forming their own businesses, but none are known to have reached any level of prosperity as of yet. They are inherantly fierce competitors and stubborn personalities. Nikto have a natural eye-shielding of a transparant keratin-like shroud, which aids them in guarding against the adverse affects from a sandstorm or other conditions, including, to an extent, water immersion. Nikto range in height from 1.6 to 1.9 meters tall. They can be found in all types of employment, but rarely will they be at the head of any significant organization. Nikto are stubborn and reliable, but not aggressive without cause. (Jabba the Hutt employed six Nikto as guards and drivers in his repulsorlift pool.) Special Abilities Esral’sa’Nikto Fins: These Nikto can withstand great extremes in temperature for long periods. Their advanced hearing gives them a +1 bonus to search and Perception rolls relating to hearing. Kadas’sa’Nikto Claws: Their claws add +1D to climbing and do STR+2 damage. Kajain’sa’Nikto Stamina: These Nikto have great stamina in desert environments. They receive a +1D bonus to both survival: desert and stamina rolls. Vision: Nikto have a natural eye-shielding of a transparent keratin-like substance. They suffer no adverse effects from sandstorms or similar conditions, nor does their vision blur underwater. Additional Sources * [[:w:c:starwars:Nikto|'Niktos' on Wookieepedia]] Category:Races From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.